


Dreams

by trashcannnnnnnnn



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcannnnnnnnn/pseuds/trashcannnnnnnnn
Summary: I take requests lol





	Dreams

A small smile made its way onto the brunette boy's face, his cheeks lighting up as the nerves began to hit him hard. 

"Oh, come on, Spaghetti Man!" Richie insisted feverishly, lacing his fingers securely through Eddie's and tugging him closer towards the edge. God, Eddie did not want to do this, but he also didn't want to be teased for all eternity about how he was too much of a girl to jump off of a small cliff. It was nothing like the cliff face Beverly had so effortlessly jumped from, it even had a pretty waterfall so Eddie really had nothing to be afraid of.

Except Richie.

Sure, he wasn't scared that Richie was going to hurt him or anything, but what if Eddie jumped off wrong and Richie wasn't happy with it? Or if Eddie hurt himself and Richie thought it was a joke and didn't come to his aid, leaving Eddie to die a slow, gruesome death?

These were all just 'what if's?' and would probably never happen, but Eddie thought about them more often than not and lived his life in constant fear.

Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme but it was how he felt.

Keeping in mind that both Eddie and Richie had lived in Derry, Indiana for as long as they were alive. Nothing like this had happened to anyone there, and Richie was never actually mean to him, so this was really just Eddie overthinking everything. Like usual. 

Eddie was a very small boy. Puberty hit him late and he was still growing, and aside from the fact that Richie called him cute, one of the other major things the raven haired boy teased him about was his height.

"If you don't go in, then... Then I'll tickle you!" He threatened, knowing how sensitive Eddie's sides were. This made the younger boy pale, immediately shaking his head and stepping in front of Richie, tugging him closer to the edge. 

It was only around a 5-metre drop, but he was still terrified. "I'll only go if you hold my hand... y'know, to do it together." He laughed nervously.

Instead of waiting, Richie smirked, leaning forward to gently peck Eddie's cheek before whispering, "No homo."

He leaped off of the edge, pulling a screaming Eddie alongside him. They were so close to the water's surface and Eddie actually didn't mind the feeling of going down so quickly with the wind brushing up against him, halting the intense heat of the Derry Summer day for a moment.

Within a few seconds, Eddie could feel his legs being submerged underwater, and then-

"Eddie, baby! Wake up, it's time for school, sweetie!"

Eddie groaned quietly and sat up, lifting his hands to rub the sleep out from the corners of his eyes, covering his mouth with his fist as he yawned. "Mm… what the hell..?" He mumbled to himself, briefly going over what had happened in his dream.

That was probably the worst so far. It wasn't scary, but going in public water? Where anything could be?! There could be fish, faeces, remnants, dead animals, people! God, Eddie didn't even want to think of the possibilities. Being the germaphobe and severe hypochondriac he was, Eddie was sure he'd get sick, just from the dream.

For about a month now, Eddie had been dreaming about Richie. Every usual scenario was just Richie urging Eddie to do something with him, or them just cuddling. Eddie didn't know how to feel, and it was suffocating having to keep this between him and Bill (because he just couldn't keep it in). He wanted to tell Richie, but he couldn't. He'd probably get laughed at, but it was becoming a little too much and he didn't know how to feel.

With that thought in mind, Eddie moved his thin, bare legs over the side of his bed and stood up shakily, a few shivers going through his lanky body after pins and needles grew in his feet, but he shook it off and went over to his wardrobe to get changed and ready for school.

He couldn't wait to tell Bill about this one.

× × ×

"Bye mom, love you." Eddie said quickly, offering his mother a wave and turning to trot down the stairs of his veranda towards Richie who was waiting on the pathway for Eddie while the shorter one was clutching and playing with the straps of his backpack nervously. 

Sonia rose a brow at her son's misbehaviour, clicking her tongue in response. "Eddie Bear? Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Eddie's cheeks began to glow a dark red and he huffed, wandering over to his mother to stand up onto his tippy-toes and press a quick kiss to her cheek. 

"H-hey, Mrs. K! Would you like another or-?" Richie began snickering, but was quickly cut off by Eddie who laced his fingers with the taller one's and dragged him away, mouthing a 'bye mommy' to his mother.

× × ×

When they'd made it to school was when their hands finally slipped apart. At the same time Eddie pulled away to scratch the back of his head, Richie pulled back to slip his phone from his pocket to check the time, seeing how long they had before class started.

As if on purpose, Bill and Stan came over excitedly, fingers laced much similarly as to how Eddie's & Richie's had been only a few second ago. Bill shot Eddie a knowing look, who had sent him a text that morning about another dream he'd had. 

It was just Eddie's luck that Bill was the only one he knew in his first class.

× × ×

"S-s-s-so, E-Eddie." Bill grinned, gently nudging his friend's arm with his elbow. In response, Eddie just rolled his eyes. "A l-little birdie t-t-told me that you h-had another d-d-dream." 

"Are you calling me a birdie?" Eddie snapped playfully. "Because I literally texted you this morning." Billy didn't really care, and instead urged Eddie to tell him more, whining needily like a child. A few heads turned their ways, but neither boys seemed to care.

Eddie rose his hands in front of himself, as if surrendering. "Alright, alright. Be quiet, I'll explain."

And hence, Eddie started explaining. He went from the very beginning where he and Richie were hanging out in the room all the way to what had happened just before he'd woken up. Bill was listening like Eddie was an audiobook he'd bought only a few minutes ago, and Eddie couldn't help but squirm.

"Jeez, Bill. Could you act any more interested?"

Bill shrugged. "S-s-sorry, Eddie. You kn-know how I want to be a-a-a author. Your dreams are v-v-very interesting... Speaking of which, y-y-you need to talk to R-Richie." He said with raised brows, unimpressed with Eddie's apparent inability to reveal his feelings. 

Eddie shook his head quickly, his brows knitting together. "What? No way!" He exclaimed. Obviously he'd been a little too loud as the teacher glanced over to Eddie and Bill's position. They both smiled sheepishly, waiting for her to turn back before continuing on with their conversation.

Bill rolled his eyes. "As I was s-s-saying..." He began. "Just a-a-as you t-talk t-to me, Richie talks to St-Stan... Who tells me everything, just a-a-as I tell him." This only made Eddie frown more. "Sorry, E-Eds, I-I need someone to talk t-t-to your secrets a-a-about." 

"Don't call me that." Eddie mumbled under his breath, muttering something else about how that was something only Richie could call him, thinking that Bill hadn't heard him.

Instead of saying something, Bill simply smirked to himself and shook his head, redirecting his attention to the equations he hadn't yet finished.

× × ×

In the meantime, Stan and Richie were having a similar conversation. 

"I just... I don't know how to talk to him, Stan." Richie mumbled. "He seems so different lately, is there something I did? Maybe there is something going on at home that he's not telling me about? Oh! Maybe he just doesn't want to get me sick because, y'know, he thinks he's always sick. But that's never happened before, so why would it happen now?"

Stan blinked a few times and ran a hand threw his sandy curls. "Holy crap, Richie. You went from 0-100 really quick." He said, astounded. Richie blushed and looked away, fumbling with the binder on his book.

"I-I just… you know how much I like him, it's really painful to have him spending more time with Bill than he does with me! I mean, how would you feel if Bill just suddenly started spending more time at my place than at your place with you?" Richie asked, the need for sympathy clear in his eyes. Stan coughed awkwardly, gently pushing his smaller friend away from him as he'd managed to get quite close.

"Dude, calm down. Eddie's... I don't know what Eddie's doing, why don't you ask him? Or maybe ask him to come over so you guys can have some quality time together without us bugging you?" Stan suggested. Richie lit up, raising his hand and earning a high-five from Stan.

"Stan the Man, you are a genius!" He claimed, smiling excitedly.

× × ×

For the rest of the day, Eddie avoided Richie as much as he could, just like he had been doing for the past few weeks. Stan and Bill didn't get a lot of time to speak, seeing as though they were hanging out with each of their halves of 'Reddie'. 

What is ‘Reddie’, might you be thinking? Well! Reddie is Richie and Eddie’s ship name. Stan and Bill have been shipping the two since they’d met, so it was only fair to give it a title.

But then, Richie put Stan's suggestion into action. He and Eddie were walking home, neither one saying much until suddenly, Richie piped up.

"Want to come over?" 

Eddie stayed quiet for a few more moments. "Uh… s-sure, I guess." He said awkwardly, an adjective that once upon a time, he'd never had to use around Richie. "I-is there a reason? Like… why?" He stammered.

Richie shook his head. "Nope. I mean, neither of my parents are home tonight and they don't really like me having friends over." He replied gently. "I mean, are you busy? Does your mommy need you?" He teased. "Because if so, then I'm more than willing to come help, young Kaspbr-"

Eddie interrupted him. "Shut it, Tozier." He snapped, a little more aggressively than he had meant for it to come out. Richie looked hurt for about a split second, quickly covering it up by ruffling Eddie's hair.

"Aw, don't be like that, Eddie Bear" He grinned, purposely using the one nickname he usually didn't, and it was because it was Eddie's mother's favourite. "Just because I have more game with your mom than you have with any girl at our school doesn't mean you have to be sad!" He insisted.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'd rather it be a guy." He mumbled.

Richie pretended he didn't hear. "Pardon?"

"Nothing! I just.... nothing." He murmured, more to himself than Richie. The other didn't think much of it and continued walking. 

If you asked anyone who had met them before something they'd noticed about Eddie and Richie, it was how close together they walked. Or maybe how touchy-feely they were with each other, even when just sitting. It was difficult to find Eddie in one place and Richie in another, unless they were in different classes. That was probably the only time you'd see them apart.

And then Eddie began having all of these crazy dreams, and not only had Richie noticed the other's change in attitude, their teachers had as well. 

However, no one said anything. 

× × ×

Richie put his bag down on the ground, as did Eddie. They both flopped down on Richie's bed, the taller one doing so first. He star-fished, taking up the entire mattress for a few moments before reluctantly rolling over to give Eddie some space to sit beside him. The two began talking for a bit, both becoming enamoured with a new video that had come out on YouTube. Neither were paying much attention to the other, until suddenly Eddie spoke up.

"I've been having dreams about you." He spat out. Richie sat up and leaned back, glancing at the male.

"Huh?" He frowned.

"I said, uh, I had beans and stew..? For dinner, last night… beans and stew... Heh, yep. Freaking disgusting." The boy said awkwardly, his face flushing.

Seeing Eddie's discomfort, Richie usually would've made a joke or even backed off, but he didn't. "No you didn't." He retorted. "That's not what you said, Kaspbrak! Say it agaaiinn." He pleaded, whining the end of his sentence.

Eddie sighed in irritation, frowning and pushing Richie away from him.

"I just... I've been having dreams about you lately, Rich." He confessed. "N-not weird dreams, and stuff. Like, last night I dreamed about us going down to the small cliff near the Barrens?" 

He didn't even pause to take a breath. 

"Yeah, well, we were jumping off of there and then to convince me you came forward and kissed my cheek but I thought you were going to kiss me on the lips so in my dream I was really disappointed and then you said 'no homo' and you made me jump and it was just really scary but I was secretly really happy because you kissed my cheek despite the no homo thing and I don't even know why I'm telling this to you because I really like you in a homo-way and I know I didn't tell you I was gay but I know that your mom and dad don't agree with that so I thought maybe you were the same but I'm really sorry for liking you Richie so we don't even have to be friends now but I needed to get this off my chest and–"

Finally, Eddie was silenced. Richie had leaned forward and pressed their lips together, earning a surprised squeak from the younger one who reciprocated nonetheless.

When Richie pulled away, his cheeks were a light pink and his pupils had dilated, as had Eddie's. "Eds," He began. "Is that why you've been acting so strange, because you were dreaming about lil' ole' me?" He asked, using a high-pitched baby voice towards the end of his question. Eddie smiled shyly and nodded. Richie laughed. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "I've been gay for you for like, 2 years!" He admitted, and Eddie nearly fainted right there on the spot.

What?

"Are you serious?" Richie nodded. "You're serious?!" Richie responded this time by coming forward to connect their mouths again, a small smile coming onto both of the boys' lips by the time they'd pulled away. 

They continued like this for a little while, pecking each other's lips and cuddling in Richie's bed until it began to get a little late. Even though they were just wandering around the house, both boys had mutually and silently agreed to hold hands wherever they went. It wasn't official, but they were together.

Eddie slid up onto the old bench stool, drumming his fingers against the tabletop.

"Do you want some food?" Richie asked, opening the fridge and scanning through the opened and - some - mouldy packets. "We uh... We have some bread?" He offered weakly, suddenly feeling bad about what he had to give Eddie.

Eddie shook his head, smiling. He wasn't very hungry since he'd had a big lunch, knowing that he was coming over with Richie who didn't have a lot of... Fresh, or new things. Eddie didn't mind of course, except for feeling bad for his friend who didn't accept any pity or sympathy at all. "I'm good, Rich. Thank you, though." 

Richie frowned to himself, shaking his head almost unnoticeably and shutting the door again. He went back over to Eddie and stood in between his legs, placing his hands on the male's sides and leaning forward to kiss him for the nth time that day. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Eddie brought his hands up to cup his (boy?)friend's cheeks, pressing their lips together lovingly yet again. "Don't be, mkay Richie? I don't care. I wouldn't care if you even lived on the streets, I'd still love you just as much. Never feel bad." Eddie said adoringly, his eyes sparkling a bit.

Richie felt like he wanted to cry, but that wasn't the Tozier way. So, instead of letting those emotions out just yet, he smiled at Eddie and brushed their noses together. "Thank you, Eds. I love you too, just so you know. So, so much." He tipped his head side to side a few times, kissing each of Eddie's cheeks 2 or 3 times with each movement.

Eddie pushed himself off of the stool, lacing their fingers together and wandering back upstairs. They closed the door behind them and Eddie slipped on one of Richie's hoodies. It hung low on him, ending just below the middle of his thighs and in all honesty, Richie was considering asking Eddie to wear it to school. It just looked so cute on him, and it would be easy for anyone to tell who the original owner of the hoodie was just by it's Richie-esque-ness. 

It was probably Richie's fear of being left alone or having something - or someone - taken from him, but the idea of people knowing that Eddie was taken by him made him very happy. He grinned lazily at the idea, and Eddie noticed this. They both snuggled under the covers and Eddie laid his head on the other's chest.

"What're you smiling at?" He mumbled tiredly. Richie shrugged in response.

"Just you." He said goofily, looking down to smile at Eddie.

"Mmm… okay. Good night, Richie. I love you." Eddie said quietly, still getting used to but loving the feeling of that rolling off of his tongue. I love you, Richie. He really did. He loved Richie so much, and he didn't know what he would do if the other male ever even considered leaving him.

Richie leaned down once more, pressing a kiss to Eddie's forehead before his head lolled to the side. "I love you too, Eddie. So much, okay? So don't forget that." 

The sweet words confused Eddie, but he went along with it since he didn't mind. Regardless of being quite touchy, Richie was never a very affectionate boy aside from the odd hug for a birthday or something, a special event, so Eddie would take whatever he could get. If the amount of kisses they shared was anything to base their future off of, then Eddie was in for a treat.

Richie began to snore softly, already unconscious. 

Eddie's eyes fluttered closed, the sound of the other's heartbeat lolling him to sleep.

And then his alarm went off.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests lol


End file.
